deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei VS Vergil
Hiei VS Vergil is a What-if Death Battle adopted by Friendlysociopath. Description Demonic Samurai collide- Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho VS Vergil from Devil May Cry! Interlude Boomstick: Oh boy- Samurai AND Demons- two of my favorite things wrapped up in one match- twice! Whiz: Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Boomstick: And Vergil from Devil May Cry. Whiz: These two will do almost anything for the sake of gaining more power. Boomstick: And damn are they badass when doing it! Whiz: It's a battle of blades and demonic abilities. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hiei Whiz: Hey Boomstick, how would you like to be born to a tribe of all females? Boomstick: That sounds awesome- what's the catch? Whiz: Well, you'd also be cursed by the entire village and thrown down a mountain as a baby. Boomstick: Wellllllll shit; that's not the harem dream isn't it? Whiz: Thus was Hiei brought into this world, he was later found by bandits and began his demonic killing spree at the tender age of 5. Boomstick: Wow, murdering at 5- they grow up so fast! Whiz: Hiei eventually lost his only keepsake from his mother, a hiruseki stone, and set out to find it. During this search, he receives a Jagan Eye Implant though at some cost- he can never tell his twin sister that he is her brother, no matter how long or hard she searches him out. Boomstick: That's- that's- ''' Whiz: Demonic? '''Boomstick: Boy, demons don't fool around do they? Whiz: Hiei eventually made his way to the Human Realm after stealing several precious artifacts from the Spirit World. This is what led to his eventually battle, rivalry, and even friendship with Yusuke Urameshi. Boomstick: Leave it to Japanese Demons to befriend people trying to kill them. Whiz: Hiei would continue to grow in power alongside his companies, eventually reaching S-Class; a level of power that indicates the Demon in question was capable of destroying the world. Boomstick: He never quite gets around to it... wait a second, dark spiky hair, a bad attitude, always being upstaged by other characters... I've heard this somewhere before... ''' (picture of Vegeta appears on-screen) Whiz: Hiei is a formidable opponent, ranking as one of the strongest Demons his series has to offer. His movements are incredibly fast- he is able to go from a dead-stop to running forwards to cut off an opponent's limb and return to his starting position before anyone could even see him move very early on in his career. '''Boomstick: That Jagan Eye is pretty nasty too; I wish I had one- no shower would be safe! Whiz: The Jagan Eye greatly boosts Hiei's senses and abilities- he can detect a marble from miles away with pinpoint accuracy, making hiding from him nigh impossible. Coupled with his natural speed, power, and sword skills - this makes Hiei a terror on the battlefield. Boomstick: But by far the coolest thing he has going for him is the Dragon of Darkness Flame; god I wish I could have a pet dragon! Chicks love dragons! Whiz: You probably wouldn't want to get yours the same way Hiei does, his initial summoning of the Dragon burned his arm so badly he couldn't even hold his sword for the pain. He eventually overcame this limit and could summon the power almost at will. It is an incredibly dangerous and destructive technique, Hiei blew up a considerable portion of the arena when he used it by sheer accident. Boomstick: And he's a cold-hearted badass to boot- no mercy. Whiz: While he does begin to veer into morally "good" territory Hiei is a Demon first and foremost in his mind. Rarely does he demonstrate mercy and he's more than willing to cut an opponent down quickly without much thought than engage in a long conversation with them- though he does hold back slightly against humans due to his probation for being a thief and killer. Still, Hiei is a formidable foe and one of the strongest demons Yu Yu Hakusho has to offer. Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame Vergil Boomstick: So Vergil's story isn't the same as Hiei's is it? Whiz: Oh no, perish the thought. Boomstick: Good. Whiz: Vergil's is arguably worse. Boomstick: Goddamn it! "Why do you refuse to gain power?" Whiz: Vergil is the twin brother of Dante, a well-known Devil Hunter who kills Demons for money. Boomstick: But while Dante tries to kill Demons to protect others and earn a paycheck, Vergil is all about one thing and one thing only. Whiz: Power. Dante and Vergil's mother was slain by Demons early in the boys' life- while Dante eventually recovered from this- Vergil took a different path and decided his goal would be to gain the power of Sparda himself. This results in Vergil summoning the Temen-ni-gru in an effort to bring Dante to him and open a gate to the Demon World to reclaim the power of Sparda. While this surely killed thousands of humans, Vergil did not seem particularly concerned about it. Boomstick: Vergil has issues. Whiz: However, Vergil and Dante fight several times- eventually ending in a duel in the very Demon World their father perished in. Vergil stayed behind while Dante escaped, leaving Vergil to face a powerful Demon named Mundus. Boomstick: Annnnnd since Mundus shows up later in the series and Vergil doesn't... Whiz: We're never told what exactly happened to Vergil, but it would appear he lost to Mundus and was then forced to serve him in his new form- Neo Angelo. Dante eventually kills Vergil in this form, releasing him from his servitude. Boomstick: No father, dead mother, failure in his life's goal, tortured into fighting his brother, killed by his brother- I see what you mean by "worse". Whiz: Vergil may have had a rough time of it, but there's no denying his combat prowess. As a Son of Sparda, Vergil has increased stamina, strength, and durability compared to a normal human. While Dante focuses more or strength and unpredictability- Vergil instead opts for speed and precision; making a series of extremely fast slashes that strike exactly where he intends. Often he will cut an opponent multiple times before you even see him move. He also gets a potent healing factor by this same blood- Boomstick: Does Dante really get stabbed by his own sword in every game? Whiz: Not every game, no, but close to it. Assuming their regen works the same, any but the most debilitating of injuries can be shaken off by Vergil and Dante with relative ease; though the loss of blood and energy does add up between injuries. Pre Death Battle Boomstick: Huh, he's really similar to Hiei isn't he? Whiz: Vergil and Hiei are very similar in style and personality, this is sure to be an interesting battle. Boomstick: Demon Samurai vs Demon Samurai- God I can't wait! Whiz: The contestants are set- who will win? Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Vergil walks through a deserted temple, massive columns of stone hold up the roof; it is a damp and dreary place, water trickles down one of the nearby pillars of rock. Vergil: "The power of Sparda... I need more power first..." A drop of water falls into a nearby pool. drip Vergil continues looking around, walking past a torch that helps illuminate a relatively flat area of rock. Vergil: "With enough power, I can protect others... Nero..." drip Vergil stops walking. Vergil: "If you're going to attack me, get on with it, I have no time for games." Hiei drops down from the darkness, landing lightly in front of Vergil. Hiei: "You're somewhere you shouldn't be, don't worry human- I'll just fix your memories and then send you home." drip Vergil: "You're in my way, stand aside." Vergil gestures with his free hand while the other reaches towards his sheathed Yamato. drip Hiei doesn't move from his relaxed position. Hiei: "You certainly don't show any fear, but fine, if you won't leave voluntarily- then I'll just have to force you." drip Vergil uses his thumb to partially draw Yamato. Vergil: "You got that right." FIGHT Both combatants have drawn their blades but otherwise don't appear to move. The water drop falls towards the ground, falling in between the two of them, time slows enough for you to admire the drop in all of its detail as it continues its journey to the floor. The drop shatters as it draws near torso level. Hiei and Vergil explode into motion, swinging at one another in a flurry of blows almost too fast for the eye to follow. Vergil manages to break free and slices past Hiei's body, apparently cutting him down as Hiei gasps in surprise. Vergil sheathes the Yamato and glances back, surprise registers on his face as he sees only Hiei's empty coat. drip Vergil's body jerks forwards as Hiei's blade erupts from his chest in a spurt of blood and steel. Vergil spins quickly, slashing at Hiei despite the blade being embedded in his torso. Hiei withdraws the sword and takes several short hops backward. drip Hiei observes Vergil's wound closing up. Hiei: "Well, you're no human- that's for sure." Vergil: "And you appear to actually be worth some effort." drip Vergil: "Let's raise the stakes a bit then." Glowing blue blades appear behind Vergil's head. Hiei: "Cute." drip The Summoned Swords begin firing at Hiei, who slashes them out of his way. More swords appear all around him, continuing the barrage. Hiei calmly continues to hack them into pieces. Hiei: "Is that the best you can- " Vergil dashes towards Hiei again, this time in a low, arcing slash to cut at Hiei's legs. Hiei leaps above the attack, parrying more Summoned Swords before landing further behind Vergil. drip Vergil comes to a stop and repeats the maneuver, this time slashing upwards. Hiei blocks another cluster of Summoned Swords before leaning back out of Vergil's strike. Hiei brings his own sword around in a swift motion, knocking Vergil's blade out of his hands and straight up into the ceiling; the water begins to bead up around the Yamato. Hiei's laugh is cut short as Vergil punches him in the chest with the Beowulf Gauntlets. Hiei is launched backward, slamming into a rock pillar. Before Hiei can properly land- Vergil has reached him- punching him back into the pillar. Vergil slugs Hiei several times more, causing Hiei to cough up a spurt of blood. drip Vergil: "Maybe you're weaker than I thought." Vergil lets Hiei start to fall before kicking him back into the stone column. Vergil pauses as Hiei's headband suddenly has a hole burned through, revealing his Jagan Eye. Hiei: "Do you think it's possible that you could shut up?" Vergil quickly tries to punch Hiei again, only for Hiei to use his free hand- now covered in flames- to strike Vergil's punch dead-on. drip An explosion of fire and light fills the temple, scorching the rocks. Hiei cuts at Vergil, who blocks with a Summoned Sword before leaping away, Hiei in pursuit. The Yamato can be seen still stuck in the ceiling as Vergil's boots appear (upside down) around it. Vergil grabs the blade and looks up (down) to see Hiei almost on him. Vergil rips the Yamato out of the rock, causing a massive surge of water to fall into the temple. fwoosh Hiei and Vergil both take a moment to recover, standing and panting in a pool of water not quite a foot deep. Both surge into motion, striking one another and locking blades; the movement causing dozens of water droplets to rise into the air. The two part and begin slashing at one another- around them phantom images of the blades appear due to the great speed- the drops of water still hanging in the air are being cut apart in the time of the clash. Vergil starts to weaken, cuts appearing on his body and blood staining the water. Vergil: "Enough!" With a surge of power, Vergil releases his Devil Trigger, causing a shockwave to launch the water in all directions. Hiei leaps backward as Vergi flies forward, slashing at Hiei; who parries the blow. Vergil swoops around and strikes at Hiei again before he can land, Hiei again deflecting the strike but being forced further skywards. Vergil pauses and readies Yamato for a greater cut, unleashing a beam of energy that races at Hiei. Hiei attempts the block the blow but it cuts clean through his sword- breaking it and leaving a dire gash across his chest. Hiei lands in the bloody water as Vergil walks towards him in Devil Trigger mode. Hiei: "Actually, since you aren't a human..." Hiei's eye begins to glow a sinister color and flames begin emerging from him. Hiei: "Perhaps you're worthy of this." Vergil races towards Hiei at top speed, sending a shockwave of water behind him from the speed of his movement. Hiei extends a hand outwards, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Vergil: "Die!" A torrent of black flames fills and overwhelms the cavern. Above the ground, an explosion of dark fire blasts rocks skywards, sending rubble crashing throughout the area. In the midst of the rubble, the Yamato can be seen spinning, it lands in the dirt before a pair of boots walks into view. Hiei draws the sword and looks at it. In the blade's reflection, a drip of water can be seen traveling past his eye, Hiei idly flicks it away. Hiei: "Foolish, Demons don't cry." K.O. Results Boomstick: Know what- I'm just happy the demonic samurai won. Whiz: Hiei and Vergil are extremely similar in attitude and in fighting style, both are nearly identical in how they fight. Boomstick: But Hiei was just better. Whiz: For every speed feat Vergil had, it seemed like Hiei had a similar one that was simply greater. Vergil can slice an enemy apart while barely appearing to move. Hiei can run around them and cut off an arm before returning to his origin point. Vergil moves so fast he can't be followed by the human eye. Hiei moves so fast he can't be seen by demon eyes. Vergil can cut through stone. Hiei can punch through stone. Boomstick: It's like a match made in heaven- er- hell; Vergil was just one-upped in virtually every possible way. Whiz: The winner is Hiei! Next Time Hiei sheathes the Yamato behind his back before a loud boom is heard and the trees around him all bend backward from the shockwaves. Hiei turns to see off in the distance several disturbances: a giant tornado, a large blue explosion, several shining lights, and a massive fireball. A distant voice can be heard over the wind. Kamehameha! Hiei: "What in the hell?" Hiei dons his coat before leaping off towards the distant events. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword Duel